


Oklahoma

by NickWilde



Series: You Are Now Leaving Beacon Hills [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Guilt, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Post Season One (Alphas), Road Trips, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickWilde/pseuds/NickWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не единственный, кто чувствует себя виноватым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oklahoma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oklahoma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417661) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



\- Стайлз, ты серьезно?

\- Да! Дерек Хэйл сказал, что я ему нравлюсь! Конечно, это не было признание глаза в глаза, но я нравлюсь ему! Ему нравится проводить со мной время и то, что я вообще нахожусь рядом с ним. Ты можешь в это поверить?!

\- Я не об этом говорила, Стайлз. Я имела в виду, что ты звонишь мне только для того, чтобы поныть о своей _влюбленности_ в Дерека, как какая-то четырнадцатилетняя школьница! Ты хоть представляешь себе, как мы все о тебе беспокоимся? Насколько мы напуганы этой ситуацией? Какую вину мы испытываем из-за того, что не заметили, что с тобой что-то не так? И теперь ты наконец-таки позвонил мне, но только для того, чтобы поболтать о своем дурацком влечении к Дереку?!

\- Лидия…

\- Твой отец уже на грани, Скотт хоть как-то пытается держаться, но все равно сходит с ума, а ты даже не звонишь! И не отвечаешь на звонки! Только отправляешь эти глупые открытки! Все, что нам нужно знать, - это то, что в порядке!

\- Лидия… - Стайлз слышит, как она плачет на другом конце провода.

\- Я так зла на тебя! И я не шучу! Мы все заботимся о тебе! Мы любим тебя, а ты просто… Малия всю неделю была мрачнее тучи! Три дня назад Джордану и Мелиссе пришлось вытаскивать твоего пьяного отца из бара, а потом везти домой! Тебя, черт возьми, хотя бы это волнует, Стайлз?!

\- Конечно! Меня все волнует! Наверное, в этом-то и проблема! Я все чувствую, все вижу и помню каждую мелочь. Это убивает меня, Лидия! Это, черт побери, убивает меня! Все, чего я хочу, - это избавиться от этого ужасного состояния и знать, что мой отец и все вы в безопасности, а не жить в постоянном страхе. Но этого не происходит!

\- Так именно поэтому ты сбежал вместе со _своим парнем_? Это не решение проблемы, Стайлз.

\- Я не сбегал.

\- Тогда как же это называется?

\- Я пытаюсь начать жить заново. Пытаюсь сохранить здравый рассудок и держаться на плаву.

\- Ты мог бы делать все это и здесь, с нами. С людьми, которые любят тебя.

\- Нет, не мог. Я буквально утопал в Бикон-Хиллз.

\- Возможно. Или ты просто не мог позволить Дереку уехать _одному_.

Эти слова задевают что-то внутри Стайлза. Что-то, о чем он даже не подозревал. Что-то мягкое и кровоточащее, словно открытая рана. Это ранит его и заставляет вздрогнуть.

\- Я ни в чем не нуждаюсь. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно.

\- Стайлз, подожди…

Он обрывает ее на полуслове, вешая трубку и кидая телефон на кровать.

Фотография Лидии снова отображается на светящемся экране, но Стайлз игнорирует звонок и выключает телефон вовсе. Ему не стоило звонить, но очень уж хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь. Хотелось поделиться с кем-то словами Дерека и тем, что он на самом деле надел ярко-розовые плавки, которые Стайлз купил ему для похода в аквапарк. Он хотел рассказать о том, как они легко и беззаботно разговаривали, медленно плывя по реке. О том, как хорошо выглядел Дерек, лежа на пляже под техасским солнцем в темных очках и с бутылкой пива в руке. О маленьком толстом ребенке, который влетел в бассейн, как пушечное ядро, окатив Дерека водой, из-за чего тот перевернулся на своем плавательном круге, и о том, как сильно Стайлз смеялся в течение двадцати минут. Еще Стайлзу хотелось поделиться тем, как они пошли в мексиканский ресторан в тот вечер, и бармен подумал, что они встречаются, а Дерек даже не начал возмущаться и не сказал ему правду. В принципе, как и Стайлз.

В ту ночь Дерек долго не мог уснуть и решил выйти на пробежку. Пока он отсутствовал, Стайлз дрочил в душе на его загорелый торс и влажные темные волосы на груди.

 _“Я уехал  из-за Дерека”_ \- в который раз напоминает он сам себе. И это правда… которая почему-то кажется ложью.

Дерек возвращается в номер с целым пластиковым контейнером хрустящей соленой картошкой фри и обжаренными сэндвичами с сыром и говядиной:

\- У них не было картошки в спиральках. Извини.

А Стайлз бежит в ванную, чтобы _выблевать_ содержимое своего желудка в унитаз.

 

-

 

Они остановились в хорошем отеле. Даже очень хорошем. Здесь есть спа и индейское казино. Дерек даже раскошелился на номер люкс. В нем была только одна кровать, так что последние две ночи они по очереди спали на маленьком диване.

В городе сейчас как раз проходил индейский фестиваль “Пау-вау”, из-за которого Стайлз был очень взволнован.

Ключевое слово - “был”.

\- Что не так?

Стайлз подальше отодвигает от себя еду, которую ранее принес Дерек. Она пахнет как мусорная свалка. Его начинает тошнить.

\- Ничего, - отвечает он, потягивая газировку маленькими глотками и избегая прямого зрительного контакта с Дереком.

\- Как ты можешь ожидать от меня того, чтобы я открылся тебе, когда сам не собираешься этого делать?

Стайлз взбалтывает газировку в стакане, наблюдая, как на поверхности напитка образуются пузырьки, и прислушиваясь к характерному шипению, которое они создают.

\- Я позвонил Лидии. И она заставила меня почувствовать себя дерьмом, - Стайлз поднимает взгляд на Дерека: его губы плотно сжаты, а в глазах появляется что-то зловещее.

\- Не злись на нее.

\- Она не имела никакого права заставлять тебя чувствовать себя таким образом.

\- Нет, она права. Я просто взял и уехал с тобой. Уехал, не сказав ни слова. И тем самым заставил всех сходить с ума.

\- Что она сказала?

Стайлз замолкает. Его лицо вспыхивает, а по щекам бегут слезы. Он не сразу осознает, что плачет.

\- Она сказала, что отец снова начал пить, - Стайлз стирает влагу с лица тыльной стороной ладони. - Когда я нахожусь в Бикон-Хиллз, у меня ощущение, будто я убиваю себя. Когда я где-то далеко от этого места, мне кажется, что я убиваю других. И этому нет конца, - всхлипывает он.

\- Все скоро закончится, Стайз. Я _обещаю_ , все будет хорошо. Она просто была расстроена. Она думала, что, если она заставит тебя чувствовать вину, ей станет легче или что это поможет вернуть тебя домой.

\- Я не могу вернуться туда. Не сейчас.

\- Я знаю.

\- Я понятия не имею, как заставить их понять это.

\- Твой отец все понимает. Он смирился. Он же шериф. Ты думаешь, что если бы он ничего не понял, то позволил бы своему несовершеннолетнему сыну просто сорваться с места и уехать со _взрослым мужиком_? Он бы поднял на уши каждого полицейского в стране, чтобы вернуть тебя домой. Твое лицо украшало бы каждую рекламную вывеску и каждую упаковку молока.

Стайлзу представляется его бестолковое лицо с подписанным под ним его настоящим именем и номером телефона отца на обратной стороне картонной коробки из-под молока в продуктовом магазине: “Вы видели этого парня? Если да, то, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с шерифом Джоном Стилински”.

Он усмехается Дереку в плечо. Его кожа очень теплая и приятно пахнет огуречным гелем для душа из отеля. Стайлз прижимается ухом к его груди, слушая сердцебиение, в то время как Дерек продолжает успокаивающе гладить его по спине…

Он медленно водит пальцами по его коже, окутывая спокойствием и тишиной, пряча от всего мира под сильной рукой с мягкими прикосновениями. Это кажется таким правильным, что Стайлз даже не замечает этого.  
Но только до тех пор, пока не наступает утро. Он просыпается, завернувшись в шелковые простыни и уверенно прижавшись к телу позади него. Тогда до него доходит.

Он спал. Всю ночь. В кровати. С Дереком.

С _Дереком Хэйлом_ , который все еще спит. Он выглядит очень умиротворенно, медленно дыша через слегка приоткрытые губы.

Вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, Стайлз поднимает руку, желая дотронуться до его губ, но останавливает себя, когда подушечки пальцев уже почти касаются их. Он хочет дотронуться. Хочет понять, каково это - чувствовать тепло другого человека. Но он знает себя. Он знает, что не сможет остановиться на этом. Не сможет и не захочет. Ведь ему слишком сильно хочется попробовать это.  
Но Стайлз не может. Возможно, он и нравится Дереку определенно больше, чем Скотт (а теперь еще и Лидия), но оборотень не любит его.

Не так, как его любит Стайлз. Парень убирает руку и кладет ее обратно себе на грудь, пытаясь восстановить нормальный ритм сердца, которое сейчас бьется с бешеной скоростью.

_“Я уехал не из-за Дерека”._

И это правда. Но он не может отрицать, что Дерек - это одна из причин, по которым он не хочет возвращаться обратно. По крайней мере сейчас.


End file.
